Halloween:Stokes Style
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie take Jasmine trick or treating but Jasmine refuses to say trick or treat, find out what she does say and if she gets any candy. Also find out how a costume malfunction for her effects Nick. Happy Halloween everyone! Reviews appreciated!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Halloween: Stokes Style**

It was Halloween night and Nick and Jackie were getting their daughter Jasmine ready to go trick or treating. Jasmine was going to be a little lady bug. It was an adorable costume, complete with little antennas that went on her head. Jackie thought a lady bug was the perfect costume because Nick was now an entomologist. Jackie also thought it would be cute to dress their two month old baby boy Houston up so she had bought him a little sleeper that had tiger stripes on it. Houston was going to go trick or treating with them too, but just too a few houses around her parent's neighborhood so some people could see his costume, and then they would drop him off at her parent's house.

"Alright Jazz, you're almost ready, we just need to put your shoes on." Jackie said as she grabbed Jasmine's shoes and put them on her.

She looked adorable.

"Honey, grab the camera." Jackie said as she pointed at the counter where the camera sat.

Nick grabbed the camera and was about to snap a picture when Jackie said "wait."

She hurriedly went and grabbed Jasmine's candy bucket and gave it to her.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Everyone say candy." Nick said with a grin.

Jasmine said candy and then gave her father an adorable smile.

"I thought that might get her to smile." Nick whispered to Jackie.

Jackie laughed "nice work" she said.

"Ok now let's get a couple of pictures of Houston in his cute little outfit, and then we'll take a couple with both the kids." Jackie said.

Jackie propped Houston up on the couch and surrounded him with pillows. Nick got a couple of cute pictures. He looked adorable just like his big sister.

"Ok Jasmine, come hold Houston." Jackie told her.

Jasmine was getting tired of pictures though. "Candy" she said rather impatiently.

Jackie laughed "We'll go in a couple of minutes kiddo, I promise."

Jasmine finally sat on the couch so Jackie put Houston in her arms. Jackie sat on the couch, just in case Jasmine started to drop him but she sat far enough away to stay out of the pictures.

"Ok Jasmine, thanks for being so patient, let's go get candy." Nick told her.

Jasmine's eyes lit up as she grabbed Nick's hand so he could take her outside. Jackie grabbed Houston and his diaper bag and then followed them outside.

They went to her parents house first because her mom wanted to take pictures of her grandkids in their costumes.

"Jazz you look so cute." Her grandparents gushed.

Her mom took a couple pictures of Houston and Jasmine together, and then the baby started to get fussy so they stopped. Nick rocked the baby gently and he calmed down quickly. Jackie's dad went out to the kitchen to grab the candy bucket. When Jasmine saw the huge bucket of candy that her grandpa was holding her eyes got huge.

"Candy" she said excitedly as she reached in and grabbed a handful.

"What do you say Jazz?" Jackie asked.

"Hi Ampy" Jasmine said.

Everyone laughed.

"No, not hi ampy, say trick or treat." Jackie said.

Jasmine just grinned instead.

Jackie herself looked at the candy bucket.

"Hey dad, do you have any Twix in there?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but this candy is for the children." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Oh hush and fish me out a Twix" she told him.

He did and she ate some of it and then shared the rest with Nick.

"Alright Jasmine, let's go bye bye." Jackie said grabbing her hand.

"No, ampy" she said sounding sad.

"Don't you want to go get more candy?" Nick asked her.

Jasmine smiled and then she hurriedly said "Bye bye ampy."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You just got dumped for candy." Jackie mom teased him.

"I sure did." He said with a laugh.

"Have fun." Her mother said as Nick, Jackie, Jasmine, and Houston headed out the door.

They went to the house right next door first.

When a lady opened the door Jackie said "Ok Jazz say trick or treat."

"Candy pees" Jasmine said with an adorable smile.

The lady laughed "Aren't you adorable." She said as she dropped a handful of candy into her bucket.

"Oooohhhhh" Jasmine said sounding awestruck.

"What do you say?" Nick prompted.

"Tank ooh" Jasmine said.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She said with a kind smile.

"Candy pees" Jasmine said again.

Nick laughed "No no, let's go to the next house." He said as he grabbed Jasmine's hand.

"Thank you" Nick and Jackie said before the family left the yard.

While walking to the next house Jasmine's antenna's fell off of her head.

"Uh-oh" she said.

Nick picked them up and tried to put them back on her head but Jasmine shook her head.

"Too big" she said.

"No, they're not too big, they just fell off." Nick assured her.

Nick tried to put them back on her again but Jasmine was persistent.

"No dada, too big." She said.

"They are not too big Jazz, just hold still." He said.

He again attempted to put them back on her.

"Too big" Jasmine said once again as she put her hand up on her head, preventing Nick from putting the antenna's on.

Nick sighed, gave up, and mumbled _"too big dada" _as he put the antenna's on his own head so he wouldn't have to carry them all night.

They were way to small for him and Jackie burst out laughing.

"Honey, I have to tell you, I find myself wanting you with those on." She joked.

"Uh-oh, the last time you said you wanted me look what happened." He said with a smirk as he nodded to the now sleeping baby in Jackie's arms.

"Nicholas" she said as she smacked him lightly on the arm.

He just laughed.

They got to the next house, Nick rang the doorbell.

"Candy pees" Jasmine said.

The man at the door laughed as he dropped a king size candy bar in her bucket.

"Tank ooh" Jasmine said.

"You're welcome, happy Halloween." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, you too." Nick said as he grabbed Jasmine's hand and walked down the porch.

The family went to every house on the block and then dropped Houston off at her parents house before going trick or treating in their own neighborhood.

Nick and Jackie thought Jasmine would soon get tired and want to go home but instead every time they would ask her if she wanted to go home she would say "no, moe candy."

So they kept going.

Finally after over two hours of trick or treating Jasmine got tired so they went and picked up Houston and then headed home. Jasmine was so tired that she fell asleep in the car on the way home so Nick had to carry her into the house.

After both of the kids were in bed Nick and Jackie looked through Jasmine's candy bucket.

"I can't believe that little stinker did not once say trick or treat." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Yeah but look at the hall she made, she has tons of candy in here. Candy pees seemed to work great for her." Nick said with a chuckle.

"That's true." Jackie said with a grin.

"Hey look what I found." Nick said with a smile as he dug through Jasmine's bucket.

He held up a bite size Twix bar. Jackie smiled and reached for the candy bar.

"Not so fast, what do you say?" Nick said with a devilish smirk.

"Candy pees" Jackie said with a grin.

Nick laughed and handed her the candy bar. After she ate it she got up from the table.

"Where ya going?" he asked.

"To bed before you have to carry me to bed like you did Jasmine." She answered.

Nick laughed.

"Good night." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips before disappearing up the stairs.

Nick got up and got himself a glass of ice water and then sat back down at the table. He munched on a couple pieces of candy as he thought about the evening. He had enjoyed himself immensely. He loved spending time with his family and it was nice to see his little girl have so much fun. He ate one more piece of candy, finished his ice water and then went and got ready for bed. When he crawled into bed Jackie was fast asleep.

"Night Jacks" he whispered with a smile before falling asleep himself.


End file.
